Evolving Friendships
by bijin-inu-Hime
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango have been best friends since they were kids.  Now in their final year of high school new feelings start to emerge for one another. How will they survive their last year with all this confusion and chaos! INUXKAGS MIRXSAN
1. The End of summer vacation

**Title: **Evolving Friendships

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha :( But I do own this plot P

**Summary:** Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango have been best friends since they were kids. Now in their final year of high school new feelings start to emerge for one another. How will they survive their last year with all this confusion and chaos! INUXKAGS MIRXSAN

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Rating: **M

**Chapter 1: **The End of summer vacation

* * *

It was the end of summer break and a start of a new year. The gang decided to get together for the last time until it was nothing but homework and Studies. Kagome and one of her best friends, Sango were sitting outside the movie theater waiting on two very lazy men. 

"When are the going to get here!?!" Kagome asked very irritable at the moment seeing on how they boys were 30 minutes late!

"I don't know Kagome be patient I'm sure they have a good reason as to why they would keep us waiting"

At that very same moment a red convertible came speeding into the parking lot with a very angry silver haired teenager in the drivers seat. Inuyasha Takahashi was his name he was extremely handsome and was wanted to almost every girl in school and out.

"Where's Miroku?" Sango asked as she watched only one man exit from the car. "I thought he was coming with you?"

Inuyasha stared at her for a few moments before what she was saying registered in his mind he was too busy admiring his best friend Kagome who was wearing a black mini skirt with a white halter top.

'I shouldn't be looking at her this way. It's kind of wrong she is my best friend after all'

"Huh? …. Ohh yah Miroku I left him a block away stupid pervert wouldnt stop talking about girls' asses so I kicked him out" Inuyasha replied with a smirk on his face.

"You Did What!?!" Kagome and Sango yelled simultaneously

"Now we have to wait even longer. We already missed our movie time and at this rate we are going to have to do something else. Way to go Inuyasha you could have just been patient and listened to him till you got here!" Kagome now was extremely pissed off.

" Feh, Calm downs Kags, I'm sure Miroku is coming down the street as we speak."

Inuyasha was right Miroku was running down the street wearing khakis and a light brown T-Shirt.

"Sorry guys I would have been here sooner if Inuyasha didn't steal my shoes when he kicked me out"

Everyone look down. Miroku was wearing no shoes and his white socks now a very odd brown color.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried "why would you go and do that? You knew you were late why waste more time? …. And Miroku what is that smell coming from your feet."

"Yah" Inuyasha and Sango agreed

"Its really starting to smell and your shoes are in my car." Inuyasha finished pinching his nose and point to his convertible.

"Ha-ha yeah... Well after you left me I started running and I kind of stepped into some dog Shit… on top of that there was this huge puddle of mud" Miroku replied walking to the car to retrieve his shoes.

"Okay thats great and all, but I just went to the front and got our tickets theses were the last four. I doubt we are going to be able to sit together now" Kagome Said with a very disgusted look on her face on account of the smell Miroku left.

"I agree with Kagome we probably wont be able to sit together but let at least lets go inside please" Sango begged.

"Fine lets go" Inuyasha said as they all started to enter the theater.

Kagome was correct they were'nt going to be able to sit together. The place was packed and all the seats left were pairs of two. (AN: how convenient lol)

"Okay Kags and I will sit up there." Inuyasha said putting to the vacant seat in the last row.

"Me and smelly over here will sit in those seats just below you guys." Sango replied following behind them with Miroku following her.

After they got to their seats and got there popcorn form the concession stand the guys sat down trying to understand the movie seeing how they missed 15 minutes of it.

The movie they were watching was a horror (AN: Again how convenient ) seeing as it was the only still playing for the day.

'I hate scary movies' Kagome thought. 'God I hope I don't do anything embarrassing I wouldn't want Inuyasha to think I'm scared or anything'

On that note the monster just burst through the window grabbing the lady by her hair and dragging her out into the street.

Kagome freaked out. She did the first thing that came to her mind she hid from the screen in Inuyasha's chest.

At first Inuyasha freaked also getting scared by that scene then he realized warmth coming from his side and he just register that during that scene him a Kagome ended up in interesting position

Inuyasha could feel the heat starting to rise on his cheeks 'this is weird this isn't the first time Kagome and I have been in this kind of position why all of a sudden is it making me blush'

The thought was forgotten as Kagome lifted her head from his chest, her cheeks also sharing that familiar shade of pink.

'Oh god I bet he is going to rub it in now' Kagome thought as she looked up to see amber eyes and a familiar smirk that she knew all too well.

**...Below them...**

Sango was enjoy as much of the movie as she could seeing as Miroku smelt like dog turd but she tried to make the best of this day seeing as how it was the last day of summer vacation.

"Sango?" Miroku asked. " Are you scared because you know I wouldn't mind if at anytime you want to hide in my cheast or hold my hand" Miroku suggested with that familiar look in his eyes.

"Geez Miroku!" Sango yelled earning her a few shh "only you can figure out how to make any situation into something perverted I swear im gonna - " She was cut off by the familiar feeling in her behind the feeling of that lecherous Miroku groping her.

What followed that feeling was also familiar it was the sound of Sango's hand contacting Miroku's face in an extremely hard slap which echoed through out the theater room.

"Sango my sweet, why does your love have to be so painful?" Miroku asked referring to the huge red mark on his face.

"Shut up and watch the god damn movie Miroku"

**... inu and kagome...**

After watching the little scene between Miroku and sango Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"So, Ka-go-me you scared hrmmm?" He stressed each syllable in her name just to annoy her.

"Shut up Inuyasha as I recall you wrapped your hand around my me drawing me deeper into your chest and when I looked up I noticed more than just your regular smirk" Referring to his tinted cheeks.

"…."

"That's what I thought" Kagome said with a proud smirk on her face. 'That should keep him quiet till the rest of the movie.'

**...Later...**

The rest of the day went by uneventful they finished watching the movie went out for a bite to eat and were now heading home.

"Well I guess since we came in separate cars we should go home in separate cars Right?" Kagome asked.

"Yah ...But wait Kagome you dropped me here and by the time it takes to get back to your car it will be late and I'll be in trouble" Sango exclaimed referring to her ridiculous curfew. (AN: kagome left her car at the theater and they all went in Inuyasha's car to the restaurant to eat)

Inuyasha spoke to the gang after a silence due to everyone being in thought.

"How about I take Miroku and Sango home first and then me and you go back and get you car since you don't have a curfew."

"aww I don't want to be alone in a car with you it give me the creeps" Kagome said with a fake pout and a mischievous grin.

"But Inuyasha can't wait to get you alone right Inuyasha?" Miroku implied earning him a punch from every one.

"Your a pervert Miroku, and Kagome stop being a baby and let's go" Inuyasha and Sango had already started walking toward his car.

"Wait for us !" called Miroku and Kagome

**...Car Ride back...**

Both Kagome and Inuyasha were silent after dropping their friends off. Kagome was the first to speak.

"Sooo, How's Kikyo?"

"She's Fine" Inuyasha replied in a gruff voice. "How is what's his face?"

"Who? Oohhh Kouga he is fine wait him and I aren't even going out why are you asking about him?" Kagome answered.

"I don't know I just thought you liked him and all so yah, you shouldn't date him the stupid wimp is an ass!"

'why do I care so much if Kagome wants to date Kouga I'm acting like I'm jealous or something' Inuyasha's thoughts once again cut short by a very irritated Kagome.

"Thanks next time I'll make sure to ask your opinion _daddy_ you don't see me sharing what I think of ki-" her sentence was cut off as Inuyasha interjected.

"Okay Okay I get it, stop telling you what to do, geez you can be such a wench sometimes. Anyways we are here"

Kagome looked out the window the see theater coming into view.

Inuyasha pulled up beside her car and watched her get out. She uttered a good bye started her car and drove away.

**...Inu's Car ride Home...**

Inuyasha Drove home in silence his thoughts constantly Drifting to Kagome

'Geez! Why does she always have to talk to that stupid Idiot Kouga? I know I have a thing for Kikyo and shouldn't be concerned about what Kagome does but she's my best friend and I don't want her getting hurt'

Inuyasha could see his house coming into view. He decided on giving up on why he was so jealous of Kagome and Kouga and decided to get some sleep.

Tomorrow of course was school and he and the rest of the gang were finally going to be seniors!!

* * *

So Review peeps tell me what you think should I keep writing this story or should I think about a new plot. 

I know there wasn't a lot of fluff or anything and their relations ship was kind of vague but I didn't want to get into a lot yet I'm saving that for thier first day of School : )

I just wanted to get all the introductions out and start my brain flowing with ideas

All Suggestions are welcome

Love, bijin-inu-Hime


	2. Finally Seniors, the worst day ever?

**Title: **Evolving Friendships

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha :( But I do own this plot P

**Summary:** Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango have been best friends since they were kids. Now in their final year of high school new feelings start to emerge for one another. How will they survive their last year with all this confusion and chaos! INUXKAGS MIRXSAN

**NOTE: ****THEY ARE ALL ****NORMAL**** HUMANS BUT INUYASHA KEPT HIS HANYOU APPEARCE EXCEPT EARS**

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Rating: **M

**B-I-H: **Hey so I didn't get a lot of reviews but that doesn't matter I'm doing this for me and if people read they read. Thanks Lavizzy for reviewing atleast. now on with the next chappy YAY!

**Chapter 2: **Finally Seniors the worst day ever????

* * *

Kagome stirred for some reason she couldn't sleep and she didn't know why.

'Maybe I'm just excited about finally being a senior. But if that's the case why do keep thinking about Inuyasha.' Kagome let out a groan as her alarm went off if she didn't get up now she was going to be late.

"Kagome Breakfast!" Kaori called (AN: I've decided to call Higurashi Kaori it just seems right)

Kagome climbed out of bed and began to get ready for her shower. "Coming mom I need to shower first."

"Okay but hurry up dear or you are going to be late."

…**Takahashi's….**

"Inuyasha, this is the last time I'm going to call you down for breakfast so get down here NOW!"

"Wow, Sesshomaru Has Rin ever told you how annoying your voice is" Inuyasha replied in his usually gruff voice.

"Those cheeky replies are what get you in so much trouble, you should be happy Rin made you breakfast Now sit down and eat it before I decided I want seconds."

Inuyasha took his seat at the table and stared at his eggs and cereal before he began shoving it into his mouth. Getting ready to leave his thoughts drifted to Kagome, 'I wonder if Kagome is up, she never gets up on time and she knows she has to pick up Sango'

As if on cue his Cell ran and it was none other than Kagome.

"Hello" Inuyasha asked already knowing who it was.

"Inuyasha I need a favor" Kagome asked very innocently.

After a few grumbles Inuyasha replied. "Let me guess you were having such a nice shower you lost track of time, and you couldn't here your mom or your Jii-chan or your little brother Souta. So now you're late and you need me to go get Sango."

"You know me so well Inu. Yes I need you to get Sango please her and Miroku only live like 15 minutes away."

"Yah but in different Directions, I don't know why those two can't get a car." Inuyasha was already driving, and was on his way to Sango's house.

"Inu don't be so stubborn I know your already going to get them and I owe you, plus Sango's Birthday is in December and I think her parents are getting her a car for her Birthday/Christmas present.

Every December Sango was only give one present from her parents but it always was Extravagant. Last year her parents got her a whole new wardrobe of clothing plus a gift certificate. This year they are planning on getting her a car.

…**.Sango's….**

"Miroku are you almost here yet" Sango asked on her cell. "Inuyasha is going to be here any minute because I'm sure Kagome is late. (AN: you can never rely on kagome in the mornings)

"Im almost her look"

Indeed Miroku was jogging down the street in black pants and a navy blue muscle shirt.

All Sango could do was stare. 'Wow he looks hot…..Wh-What am I saying he's a lecher there is no way any girl could like him let alone me'

As Miroku jogged up to Sango with his backpack on, Sango asked him a question.

"What took you soon long Inuyasha is coming any minute now and I'm sure you didn't eat"

"aww Sango dearest I didn't know you were so concerned about my eating habits. You can feed me if you like" Miroku replied with his usually suggestive smirk.

"God no, stay here ill go grab you some granola bars…and don't touch my-" her warning too late as Miroku's hand already stared lingering to her behind as soon as she turned her back.

"You're such a Perv!" SLAP

Miroku watched her walk up the stairs to her house, watching her backside sway. "Oh Sango if you only knew how you make me feel" feeling the blood rush to his loins.

"OI! Lecher stop talking to your self and get in the car I don't want to be late like Kags."

Sango came out of the house and waved to Inuyasha. "Hey! I figured Kagome was going to be late so I called Miroku and told him to come over." She threw Miroku his granola bars sparing him another nasty glare and hopped into Inuyasha convertible.

"Come on!" they called from the car.

…**. Shikon High …..**

Inuyasha pulled up into his usual parking space noticing Kagome's blue Honda was already parked.

Inuyasha let out a groan. "God if Kagome is already here that means we are beyond late."

"You never know Kagome might have skipped breakfast, to make it on time." Miroku replied

"That means we are still late either way so hurry up boys." Sango was already running to the auditorium for the beginning assembly.

"OI wait for us" Inuyasha called. He dragged Miroku out us car tossed him on the ground and locked the doors before her began following Sango.

"Ow why am I always in so much pain?" Miroku groaned. He was referring the bruise on his shoulder given to him from Inuyasha rough toss.

…**. Shikon's Auditorium…**

Inuyasha was speeding down the corner only to bump into Sango who was peeping into the auditorium trying to find Kagome.

"ow, Inuyasha watch where your going" Sango replied as Inuyasha helped her off the floor.

"Sorry Sango I thought you already went in and left me with the lecher" Inuyasha replied a shiver running up his spine. "I don't want to be around if he decides to become gay or anything."

"Hey! I heard that ill have you know that I'm very attracted to women." sparing a glance at Sango.

"Don't even look over here Lecher we don't have time for this we are later than Kagome. So help us find her" they began peeping in the auditorium trying to find her.

"This is something I never thought I'd see. All three of you guys literally on top of each other" came a voice from down the hall.

Inuyasha Sango and Miroku were indeed almost on top of each other Inuyasha was on top of Sango while she was on top of Miroku … Almost.

The voice caused everyone to freak thinking it was a teacher. Miroku was the first to move he hit Sango who hit Inuyasha and the all end up falling on Miroku.

"Doesn't that just suck Miroku?" Asked Kagome she was trying to hold back the laugh, but failed as she ended up chuckling at the scene that just happened.

Inuyasha rolled off Sango and looked up it was Kagome wearing blue flare jeans and a light blue top with a low cut V. 'Damn She looks hot'

Sango was about to get up when she felt Miroku reaching for her ass. SLAP

"Don't even try it I know what you're up to perv."

"But Sango I didn't even do anything." A very innocent smile stared to spread across Miroku's face.

Inuyasha was a bout to speak when a booming voice was heard and the door to the auditorium swung open.

"HIGURASHI, TAKAHASHI, HOUSHI AND TAYJIA GET IN THE AUDITORIUM NOW!" called a very unhappy teacher.

"Yes Mr. Ming" they all replied in unison. As they followed Mr. Ming inside

Mr. Ming was their homeroom teacher in their junior year. He wasn't very fond of them because they would always be late, mainly Kagome and cause disruptions.

"Sit here and be quiet you already missed Kikyo sing and the beginning announcements."

Kikyo was a singer and she could sing rather well she was always chosen to sing at school events.

"Ugh I'm glad I missed that. Who would want to see Kikyo sing she sound like she is dying" Kagome added with a disgusted look on her face.

All her friends laughed at this statement except Inuyasha. Kagome caught this and decided to apologize.

"Sorry Inu I forgot about your crush."

"Its okay Kags I know you don't like her"

Kagome and Kikyo have hated each other ever since the 5th grade when Kikyo dumped glue all over her head claiming it was an accident. From that day Kikyo always tried to get her into trouble anyway she could.

The principle walked on stage demanding silence and drawing everyone's attention

"Good morning Shikon high, last year was a wonderful year and we would like this year to be the same maybe even better. We would like to welcome our freshmens to this school with kindness, and seniors should be role models to the freshmens and too the entire student body. I would like to call upon last years school president to talk briefly about this month's activity."

The class president which by the way was kouga came up to talk to the students after his speech the principle showed where each grade could pick up there schedule for the first semester.

Kagome and Inuyasha had home room together with Ms. Kaede, Sango had Mr. Ming again and Miroku got homeroom with Sango. The gang all had the same lunch and they all had last period biology together. (AN: I'm only going to talk about the classes they have together and lunch)

The first day of school was always a half day for the seniors all they had to do was look for all their classes eat lunch and go home

(AN: I want all the drama to start next chp but ill get into a little bit of it today)

…**Out side Shikon High…**

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking to their cars chatting when they heard thier friends calling them.

"OI wait up" Sango called

Kagome and Inuyasha felt like letting them take the bus home today so they decided to Run and hide.

"Sango will never find us here" Inuyasha replied tired from running

"Look who we have here" they heard a voice call from behind them it was Kouga looking very pissed off

"Hey wimp what brings you around here?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"Shut up dog-breathe I'm here to talk to my woman" Kouga replied looking at Kagome. "Hey Kagome what's up still hanging around with dog-breathe it seems"

"Shut up she would rather hang out with me than with you" Inuyasha yelled draping an arm protectively around Kagome.

"Inuyasha Stop look, here Comes Kikyo and I'm sure your going to want to talk to her" Kagome was getting really annoyed with Inuyasha being jealous or protective what ever it was. It was starting to piss her off.

'Why does Kagome always have to take Kouga's side why can't she see he is a wimpy kid who smells like a wolf' Inuyasha thought with a scowl on his face.

"Fine if you want to talk to this mutt over here fine ill go talk to Kikyo" He let go of Kagome and started to get up.

"Wait Inuyasha I didn't mean fo-" Kagome was cut off

"Save it Kagome I was only trying to help you out and you always have to take his side" Inuyasha pointed to Kouga who now hand a triumphant look on his face.

"Later Dog-breathe lets go Kagome"

Kagome let Kouga grab her away as she watched Inuyasha walk away to go talk to Kikyo.

'This is the first fight we have had in a long time… I wonder what's gotten into us' caught up in deep thought she didn't notice Kouga talking to her.

Inuyasha started to walk away he turned around sparing Kagome another glance to see that her and Kouga were 'talking' just fine with out him.

'FINE! If she's going to hang around with the idiot Kouga I'm going to spend more time with Kikyo. I'll see how see likes it'

* * *

Ohhh no Kagome and Inuyasha had their first fight what will happen when they confide in Kikyo and Kouga rather than each other. And what happened to Sango and Miroku I don't think they are going to like being left at school

Find out in the next chapter

Review and tell me what you think the chaos enters next chapter

Love, bijin-inu-Hime


End file.
